The War Room
Welcome to The War Room Wiki Page. __TOC__ The War Room Wiki >Due to Inactivity, the War Room became one of a list of rooms to be shut down. Long live those motherfucking memories. ' Bai bai war room ' After a long struggle of drama and stupidity, the room slowly began to deteriorate. When it started getting quieter, everyone left. Those who survived migrated to Echo Hall. After our work was done there and the room barely spoke, the few that remain currently reside in Ye Old Pub. This room was chatty a lot.. A lot of arguments go on here too. It's a great room to visit if you can handle the insults. If you can't handle the insults, call a mod. Period. The Ages of the War Room ... '''This room was always dead now. THE TROLLS of The War Room Migrated from The War Room and currently reside in Ye Old Pub after leaving Echo Hall. Hate them. '''SynysterDeath9: Jason. Italian Beast. Badass. Proffessional Troll. Originally SynysterDeath since 2008, forced to change after countless bans, both just and unjust. Holder of many alt accounts used to troll Kongregate users of all sorts. He IS an ASSHOLE, not a dick, not a jerk. But an asshole. Satan's right hand. If you cannot handle this, he will have no fucks to give. All around awesome. Sexy. MY BABYDOLL. Built like a sexy baoss. Will make you piss your pants with hate and love at the same time. Has the ability to stir up shit out of no where and keep you bitching about it until you leave. Deathsmainman21: Josh. Ginger. Around since 2009. Will not take your shit. Badass. Proffessional Troll. Has series of alts and bans. Will say very random things all the time. Asshole. Satan's left hand. Fun to talk to. Not fun to piss off. Brother type thing to AcireMarie. Lover of SynysterDeath9. Also Sexy. Will completely and utterly destroy your reputation, and make you succumb like a little bitch. Is not to be fucked with unless you'd really like to get fucked over. Womanizer. Tantric lover. Hater of beans. Is friends with most of the mods, so asking to get him banned won't work. He is built like a fucking tank and will kill you so fast you can't even see. WHITE LIGHTNING. Eater of souls, Killer of worlds. AcireMarie: Erica. Mexican. Around since 2010. Speaks fluent Bitch. Only truely confirmed female of the internet. Can still troll, yet chooses not to. Lurks in chat. Never closes tab. Will come on ever so often to say hello. Also holds arsenol of alts that were never seldom used. Despite trolling in chat in front of mods, banned only 3 times. 2/3 were caused by Jason taking control of the computer. Don't get on her nerves. Sexican. <3 Will make you piss your pants and wish you were dead, will also strip you of your genitals. Has the ability to make you feel like a worthless little bitch that needs to get slapped. Sister to the Second in Command Joshua the Ginge with the Tinge. The above are all lies. The TRUTH is below. Extras Here lies the past of The War Room. All the drama and hate and stupidity, fun and friendships of all the regulars are posted right here. With no alterations to what people really thought of each others. War Room, rest in peace. ---- Ex Regulars Draconas12: '''Quiet but powerful man. He's mai friend and will mess yew up. miss you. '''frecklez: '''Fun person, seems to be the only one who can get People like to lick her in certain places. ;D '''Hallowers: Another great, She has left us because of the loss of Silentwolf. We will miss her. She was awesome. rose_dude: Awesome guy. I'm in fear he might leave kong; let's pray that he doesn't. DRAMA QUEEN. Likes mythology. Silentwolf123: One of the greatest of us all, he shall be missed, we hope you return my friend, we still await an end to the Age of trolls. steph884: I heard it myself, she said she left Kong. So, this place is to be taken for whoever has been here long enough; and yes, she told me she left kong. We all hope she comes back. Regulars AcireMarie: A suicide wannabe. Hopefully will succeed as she's a royal pain in the arse. bwas10: A sweetie. Even tho he doesn't believe it, don't let him lie to you. :D not lies. i am not a sweetie - bwas10 lies lies lies lies. thank you that is all. - me PFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT you just won't admit it :D ~ you know who :P ChoasRose: Awesome person. Do not mess with. Because she will nom you. :D <3 Self proclaimed online female reincarnation of rose_dude even though she's an annoying bimbo that nobody really likes. Really Jason a Bimbo? thanks for that. CreepingDeath09: Lamest muthafucka around! Enjoys long walks on the beach and screwing camels. He owns many leatherbound books and his apartment smells of rich camelshit. cuppacookies: One of the room's not-idiots. Been here since mid 2008 and is still active, but may be AFK due to the fact that he's a lazy bastard and doesn't close out his page. Good to go to for advice, never loses his temper. Cutie10101: Awesomest chatter. Best friends: Andrew(Bf I love you baby) Do piss her off or she will MESS YOU UP! <3 Note: Whore Cocktease until further Notice. 'Whore'. Bitch. Annoying as hell, needs to stop being such a damn drama queen Deathinmyarms: Josh. Twin to other josh. More or less silent. Only chats. Fun guy. Colorful vocabulary. Very interesting person...yet very confusing.<3 ~that one person. deathsmainman:'''josh.. and ^twin to other josh^ or to the limited few..joshy. Has returned!! and is being the normal Joshy he is who causes trouble sometimes with his temper but other than that is a cocksucker who should never change. Amazing prick. Enough said. <33 Teddy Bear Kitten is such a cuuht lil kid :D Joshykins..is amazing...enough said :X <33 What the fuckkkkkk???????????? '''Don't question it...accept it :3 I refuse >:( xD' '''Noooooooooooooooooooo Don't refuse ittttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt D: xD' Josh is a drug addict. Who won't change for shit. godofalltacoz: Is a dumbass faggot who loves a dumbass whore AKA Julie. Needs to die in a hole. iBeScene94: '''New regular, was confused with ChoasRose when she first joined, but proved herself and was allowed to stay. Has a fairly intense temper, and hates '''everyone, even those she likes. A very promising troll. Loves sex, especially with Syn. I'm sorry that accidently made everyone hate you-ChoasRose inkspots: Can be annoying ALL THE TIME. Really enjoys kissing up to the ladies, but instead of doing anything, he just jumps into arguments with the girls and says, "Leave GIRL NAME HERE alone..." yep thats me-inkspots Obliverate: Messes with people's names. Very honest person. Interesting to listen to. Is now a regular. poetic4death: odd child... but a great friend. Very odd, but I loves her PFFT great friend? me? HAH I LOVE YOU MA'AM!!!!!! ;) aww :3 You know I love ya too :P RAWRimadinosaur0: '''Bipolar, but she's nice more than depressed. She is awesome! like that. (0 not 10 *slaps whoever put the extra one* haha whatever i still love you stranger- Rawr ♥) '''Saroth666: '''Is now known as MorbidityofGod. :D Still an amazing guy ^^''' shadow101199: Nice guy, always stealing peoples' souls. =P ShadowForce97: Makes friends with everyone, specifically SynysterDeath. Is known to be an Arab-Muslim and Loves to joke about it. As soon as you see anything to do with 'ALALALALALALALA boom!', know that Shadow or Syn is behind it. shan14den: Nice girl that likes to keep the place calm. Will hug anyone that looks at her profile. Sniperwolf777: Troll but what can we do about it Just an all around jackass to whomever he wishes. Complete asshole PFFFFFFFT he may hate/dislike everyone....but he's pretty fucking awesome :3 sugarcookiegal: '''Never gets on anymore. What the hell. '''SynysterDeath: '''He loves to suck dick. He's an ASSHOLE. He might be rude but he's very stupid, even though he doesn't think so. He's Italian, Sicilian, AND Irish (among other things) which makes him a through and through cocksucker. '''BANNED HAHAHA SynysterDeath2: '''See Synysterdeath above. Same asshole. ''Will also be banned. Soon.'' '''tastymeat: Writes poetry and loves to share it with his friends in the war room, His name is Alex. He thinks tigers' faces look like dicks. Still an amazing guy thomp5on1: All the time that he has been on kongregate he has never left the war room. XoronXX: '''KIA on September 23, 2010 in a freak shootout at his school. Died saving the lives of many. RIP Joey. (proof needed please) Trolls '''Super-trolls: SHAKIE and hammer Regular trolls: SHAKIE and hammer Random trolls: SHAKIE and hammer Other things This page has been cleaned up by 7sMyLuckyNumber and others. Keep it clean, guys, its TWR and we're AWESOME!!.''' So if you wanna help... keep it clean. :] I wants to keep it clean! I pledge to continue doing so!---Frecklez Current Regulars Apparently there is none. The room rules. Apparently there is none. Mods Yes, we get the occasional mod in here but there is only really one which stays here for a little bit and that is '''redsnake47 he just sits and plays his game most of the time. . . War Room